


You Light my Heart on Fire

by infinitizeit



Series: Infinite Works [3]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of sunggyu and sungjong, howon is a firefighter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howon has a serious crush on a waiter at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light my Heart on Fire

 

 

"So where are we going to go?"

 

"We can go to Sunggyu’s place..."

 

"Howon, seriously, we went there the last three times.."

 

"That’s because he hopes that the cute server guy will finally ask him out."

 

Four men clammer up the steps of the fire truck and situate themselves into their appropriate seats. Lee Howon being among them, who takes his seat behind the driver, Jang Dongwoo.

 

It’s one of those rare days the squad is allowed to eat out for breakfast. Howon finds it to be a bit refreshing to go out in public on the job when it doesn’t involve roaring angry flames. He may not look like he's having a good time, but he likes the way kids stare in awe at the large truck, calling them superheros. He likes how people respect them and occasionally thank them for their service to the country. It is always a lovely experience when going out without a call.

 

As per usual, Nam Woohyun is seated in the passenger seat, singing along with every song Pandora plays on his phone, while Dongwoo practically laughs out the lyrics. Next to Howon is his best friend Kim Myungsoo, who is fiddling with their radio.

 

They are one of the three firefighter squads at their station.

 

"You know what, I agree. Let’s go there. It’s Howon’s turn to pay anyway so he can finally chat up the ‘ever-so-dreamy’ Sungyeol." Dongwoo announces from the front, pulling out of the garage and into the street.

 

“Great idea, Dongwoo. Let’s finally get a relationship started. If we weren’t firefighters, we would totally be matchmakers.” Myungsoo smiles sweetly at Howon, but it’s only returned with a sharp glare.

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re so totally right! When we retire, let’s do it. And we can showcase Howon as our first successful case.” Woohyun yells, turning excitedly in his seat to high five Myungsoo.

 

“Guys, how can you be so sure? I haven’t said anything to him other than ‘french toast, please’ and ‘more coffee, please.’ There’s no success in that.” Howon counters, but Woohyun rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re going to talk to him today, so there’s success right there. If you don’t at least tell him your name, I’ll make you come over to my house and clean my room.” Dongwoo threatens and Howon immediately straightens.

 

“Yes, sir.” He mumbles.

 

“Woohyun will pay next time then.” Myungsoo settles into his seat further, eyes gazing out of the window. Howon knows he wants to take a picture of the sky, but he isn’t allowed to bring his camera around with him.

 

“If he actually has money for once.” Howon groans, thinking back to the countless times Woohyun’s came to work empty handed.

 

"He only spends money on his cute little puppy." Dongwoo turns into an empty lot that belongs to a bar, switching the engine off. They all jump out, Woohyun's protests cutting through the crisp morning air.

 

"This is why I like my cat. She doesn't even notice I'm gone as long as I give her enough food. She loves the water fountain you bought her for my birthday, by the way." Howon elbows Dongwoo as they approach the coffee shop.

 

"Great! We should get a water fountain at the station. It would totally cut down on our dishes."

 

"I second that!" Myungsoo shouts. He’s in charge of dishes for their squad this week.

 

Woohyun laughs as he pulls the door open, tugging on a bell to elicit a soft jingle.

 

"Good morning, gentlemen! Take a seat anywhere you like and I'll be right with you." Comes a cheery voice from the counter.

 

Howon's feet stop working as he stares at the male. Big eyes crinkle and curve as a set of small teeth covered with gums reveal themselves. The ponytail of deep red hair bobs as the man reaches below the counter to get four menus.

 

"Howon, stop staring and get your ass over here." Woohyun shouts, forgetting all of his manners and any respect for his friend’s dignity. After reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the cute server, Howon trudges towards the table, plops down beside Myungsoo, and reaches over to pinch Woohyun's side.

 

“Good morning Sungyeol.” Dongwoo greets happily.

 

The young male flashes another breathtaking smile. "Hello again to you all. Is business booming this week?” Sungyeol asks, already pouring coffee into the mugs, but avoiding Dongwoo’s cup completely.

 

“Thankfully, not so much. The average is pretty low this week actually, about four fire related calls. But the medical calls keep us busy. Guys, can I please get coffee today?” Dongwoo pouts pitifully at the other three guys around the table.

 

"No. Caffeine is a no-no for you. You and caffeine are a frightening combination." Woohyun claps Dongwoo on the shoulder. Sungyeol responds with his cute laughter that gets Howon’s body temperature rising.

 

Myungsoo nudges Howon's shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. Howon responds with a slap to his thigh under the table, keeping his face ever so stoic as Sungyeol takes out a pen and his pad of paper.

 

"Alright, guys, what can I get you?" Sungyeol looks around at the table intently for orders.

 

"I think I'll just have what I got last time. Or you know, the last three.” Dongwoo is smiling sweetly but his eyes are boring into Howon with a different message. “And get me lemonade since coffee is off limits.” Sungyeol nods, scribbling away.

 

"Can I have the same thing as him?" Woohyun smiles, staring at Sungyeol. Howon snickers at the look. Trying to make him jealous isn’t going to make him get over his shyness. Sadly. Howon truly wishes he was more confident. He fights _fire_ of all things, yet he can’t even introduce himself to someone so beautiful.

 

"Actually, what do you recommend?" Howon asks, staring up at the surprisingly tall male. His eyes seem to gain more light within them after hearing the question. _One point for Howon, zero for Woohyun._

 

"Personally, I think it's all good. Mr. Sunggyu is a great chef. But my current favorite is his cinnamon waffles with fresh berries on top. Super tasty." Sungyeol smiles down at him. What does Howon have to do to keep that smile directed towards him all the time? Oh right, grow a pair and man up.

 

"I'll have that then." Howon states quietly, those big brown eyes trapping him.

 

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes." Myungsoo hands over the menu to Howon who stacks it onto the forming pile.

 

"Okay, it'll be out in a few. Holler at me if you need anymore coffee." And with that Sungyeol bounces away and into the door leading to what is probably the kitchen.

 

"Whoa there Howon, put your tongue back in your mouth." Woohyun smirks, sipping from his cup.

 

"When you two locked eyes, it was like we weren't even here." Dongwoo adds, sounding more depressed about it than necessary.

 

"Man, you’ve really got it bad for this guy." Myungsoo mumbles, focusing more on pouring sugar packets unto his coffee.

 

"All of you hate me." Howon opts, not really sure if he even has the ability to retort to them. First impressions were a big deal to him and Sungyeol made quite a good one when they first came to this place. If Howon was asked, he would label Sungyeol as fun and refreshing. And he doesn’t even know the guy (yet).

 

Woohyun's expression is one of mischief and Howon knows that he is never going to hear the end of this. Of 'The Great Lee Howon turning into a puddle of mushy goop over a server at a coffee shop.' Great. Woohyun's gossip can travel from station to station in a matter of two hours. He’s actually surprised he hasn’t opened his big mouth about it yet.

 

"Myungsoo, make sure the radio’s volume is loud enough." Dongwoo says, sneaking a sip of Woohyun's coffee since the latter is too busy watching Howon watching Sungyeol to notice.

 

Myungsoo follows the order, setting the radio onto the middle of the table.

 

"Here's your lemonade, by the way. Sorry, it's still pretty early in the morning for me." Sungyeol chuckles, placing a glass of ice cold lemonade in front of Dongwoo. "And here's some more coffee. Your food will be up shortly." Sungyeol’s eyes trail to Howon before smiling shyly. He turns and leaves once more, a trail of sharp cinnamon lingering in his place. Howon doesn't even bother to hide the deep inhale he takes of the spicy scent.

 

"Look out, Howon, your inner creep is showing." Myungsoo whispered. Howon lolled his head over onto his shoulder to glare at Myungsoo.

 

"Stuff it, twerp." He hisses, no real venom behind his words. Myungsoo simply laughs. It must be so amusing to see Howon actually showing affection.

 

“But did you see the way he smiled at you just now?” Dongwoo whispers excitedly, vigorously slapping at Woohyun’s arm.

 

“He totally likes you. Definitely make your move today, Howon.” Woohyun catches Dongwoo’s hand in order to stop the unrelenting assault against his bicep. He has Howon biting his lip at this information and he knows that Howon is going to act on this. He may be shy, but he’s not a complete and total unsocial blob.

 

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do…” Howon decides. Dongwoo celebrates by hugging Woohyun happily, who more than gladly returns the inviting warmth. Myungsoo gives Howon a proud look as if he were his son and he just got a big job offer.

 

Sungyeol comes back shortly after the decision with a large tray in his hand, balancing it with a graceful ease. He sets down the plates accordingly, saving Howon for last with a sweet smile.

 

“Let me know if you need anything else.” Sungyeol tells the whole group, giving Howon another shy glance before scurrying off to assist a fresh batch of customers.

 

“He is so totally into you.” Myungsoo says, his mouth already full of pancake and chocolate. Dongwoo nods his head in an exaggerated fashion.

 

“Totally. But who isn’t into sexy firemen with bulging muscles?” Woohyun promptly flexes his arms. However, the manliness is killed by the hunk of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

 

“I’m not even showing my muscles, this shirt covers them up.” Howon mumbles glancing at his arms. He shoves a strawberry in his mouth, stealing a glance at Sungyeol who is laughing at something with a child.

 

“It’s a tight shirt though, you can see the lines. You don’t have to be overly creative to know what’s underneath.” Dongwoo rubs his own stomach with a proud look upon his face, fingers dipping with the curves of his abs.

 

“One day I’ll have abs like you, Dongwoo.” Myungsoo sighs. It’s not like he doesn’t have abs, they just aren’t nearly as well defined as the other three’s.

 

Howon is about to argue that he looks just fine because of his face, but the crackling of the radio interrupts him from continuing. They all stare at it expectantly, waiting for the voice to come through.

 

“Attention all units, we have reports of an 11-71 at 736 Cedar Drive.”

 

“That’s right down the road from here.” Woohyun says, dropping his fork. The others follow suit, standing up.

 

Dongwoo snatches up the radio from the table, rushing out the door while practically yelling, “Copy that, Station 7 is 10-98, just a couple blocks away and moving to the scene now.”

 

“Roger that.” Comes the voice on the other side.

 

Woohyun and Myungsoo run after Dongwoo, followed by Howon. He looks back at Sungyeol who is looking at him utterly confused. “We’ll be back to pay the tab after we get the situation under control.”

 

And with that the squad leaves the little coffee shop.

  


-

  


“Man, bonfires are crazy. We got here just in time. A moment later and the house would have caught on fire. Who even has bonfires this early in the morning?” Myungsoo shakes his head, placing his helmet onto the truck. Howon grunts in response as he watches Dongwoo and Woohyun work with the police to get a statement from the house owner.

 

Howon is never unimpressed by how Dongwoo can lead them so well. As commanding officer of their squad, Dongwoo directs and leads them into their battle field of fire, quickly extinguishing and stabilizing both people and homes. Howon yearns to be a commanding officer one day as well, but he’s also fine with where he’s at now, with the people he works alongside.

 

Dongwoo and Woohyun trudge back over to the truck where the younger two are packing away the equipment and flipping a number of switches. “Alright guys, the police are handling the rest. Let’s swing by the coffee shop real quick to pay and then it’s back to the station.”

 

They agree with the plan, eagerly shucking off the overly hot and large suits.

 

On the way over to the coffee shop, Woohyun is singing once more while Dongwoo laughs for eternity.

 

“Make sure you tip him really well. And by tip I mean give him your number.” Myungsoo grins.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, he doesn’t even know my name, what would make him want my number?” Howon reaches under his seat to retrieve his bag which contains his wallet. With an eyeroll, Myungsoo lets out a dramatically loud sigh.

 

“Maybe the fact that he thinks you’re hot? At least find out if they deliver so we can order from them our next shift or something. And introduce yourself, for the love of everything.” Myungsoo groans. Woohyun cheers excitedly from the front.

 

Howon stares at the younger male beside him. “You’re a love guru or something.”

 

“You didn’t know that?”

 

“Howon, try to be fast. And don’t drool too much.” Dongwoo reminds in his overly happy voice.

 

“You guys are worse than what my parents were like back in high school.” Howon grumbles, hopping out of the truck. He jogs over to the shop’s door and proceeds to enter, the tinkling of the bell being heard.

 

There are more customers this time, now that the city has woken up. He approaches the counter with as much confidence as he can squeeze out of himself, his wallet in hand and already open. When he looks up, he’s greeted by a man with short black hair and a piercing gaze.

 

“Hi, Howon, right? How can I help you?” He smiles, softening his features immensely.

 

“Yeah, hi Sunggyu, is Sungyeol still here? We got a call to a fire and had to leave without paying.” Howon informs like he had practiced his whole life. It isn’t the first time they’ve had to make this kind of conversation with someone.

 

“Oh, he told me about that. Hold on.” Sunggyu sticks his head through the door and calls out for Sungyeol, beckoning him to come out. Shortly after, Sungyeol emerges, wiping his hands off on a towel. His face notably lights up as he meets Howon’s eyes.

 

“Hey, you’re back. Everyone safe?” He asked, genuine concern showing through his scrunched up eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, we made it just in time before things got too out of control. Who knows why they decided to start a bonfire so early in the morning. That’s for the police to figure out.” Howon attempts a friendly smile, only for it to grow when Sungyeol immediately smiles back.

 

“I’m glad. Hold on a second.” Sungyeol holds up a finger before ducking back into the kitchen. He comes back out a moment later with a large brown bag. “It’s all of your leftovers. I labeled them with seat positions since I only know Dongwoo’s name from the last few times he paid. I also snuck some other snacks in there, too.” Sungyeol’s smile stretches wider and he is seriously starting to kill Howon right now.

 

“Wow… I don’t know how to thank you.” Howon stares at the bag in awe. Sure, they get food all the time from the community, especially when they work holidays like Christmas. They get enough cookies to last for years. But this is food from a guy Howon is actually interested in. This is something that doesn’t happen often. Or at all.

 

“No need to thank me.”

 

“Well, at least let me pay for what we ate earlier.” He grabs a handful of bills from his wallet, but Sungyeol holds up his hands.

 

“Hm, I guess that’s fair.” Sungyeol takes the money from Howon’s hand, fingers brushing against Howon’s. His heart rate speeds up ridiculously and Howon suddenly feels like he’s in a cliche drama.

 

“Here’s your change and receipt.” Howon nods awkwardly and places the remaining money in the tip jar. “Oh, I’m supposed to ask if you deliver. The guys like your food here, but as you can tell, eating out isn’t the greatest option for us”

 

“We deliver.” Sungyeol replies quickly. Sunggyu, who has been lingering by the coffee machines, turns slightly with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Great. I really should get going, though. Uh, see you later? Maybe, I mean, I don’t know.” Howon sputters out awkwardly. Sungyeol laughs and nods.

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that. Only if I knew your name though.”

 

“Howon, Lee Howon.” Howon flashes a short smile and Sungyeol mouths his name absentmindedly. Howon waves to him, muttering, “Thank you again.” He grabs the bag and is on his way out.

 

“Hey, Lee Sungyeol, we don’t deliver.”

 

“I know, Sunggyu, but they’re firefighters, I can’t just say no. I’ll deliver it personally.”

 

Howon exits the shop with a smile. He knows they’ll be ordering from the shop more often.

  


-

  


And that's exactly what they do a week later. It's early in the morning as the squad is arriving at the station for their shift. Dongwoo decides to order from the coffee shop after googling the number.

 

As they wait for the food and coffee, all members proceed to go through the routine checkup of all the firetrucks and equipment.

 

“So, are you going to ask him out?” Woohyun casually brings up the topic while opening a hatch to survey the equipment.

 

“After all, he left that cute little note on the back of the receipt with a heart and everything. From my past receipts he usually puts a smiley face.” Dongwoo wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“I can’t explain the heart, but his message was pretty standard. ‘Have a nice day.’ That isn’t anything except good customer service.” Howon protests.

 

“Oh hush, he likes you and you like him. Go on a date.” Myungsoo blurts out.

 

"Uh, delivery." Calls a voice coming up the driveway.

 

“Shit, my bad man.” Myungsoo whispers through a smile and a wave at Sungyeol. “Here’s to hoping he heard that.”

 

Howon sighs. “Yeah… Wait, what?” He whips his head around to see that all three other men gone.

 

He turns back to face Sungyeol, who is smiling at him, all toothy and gummy. "Hi, Sungyeol."

 

"Hey, Howon. Have you guys been busy?" He asks politely.

 

"We average about seven calls a day and that's not including medical response calls. So I guess you can say we've been pretty busy." Woohyun calls out from who knows where, making Howon jump.

 

"Anyway, here's the money and tip. Thanks for making it out here." Howon smiles as he trades the money for the sack of food. Myungsoo promptly runs out from hiding, steals the food and drinks, and pushes Howon closer to Sungyeol before he’s gone away with the wind.

 

"I am so sorry for them. They behave like nutjobs. It’s scary to think they fight fires when they act like they cause them." Sungyeol laughs loudly and shakes his head to show that it’s all fine and dandy. Howon then accompanies him to his car across the street

 

Sungyeol turns towards Howon when they reach his car, looking down as he shuffles in place and shoves his hands into his apron pocket.

 

"Would you... would you care to meet up sometime for dinner?" Howon bites down on his lip in anticipation. His job has prevented him from looking for a partner since college, leaving him to act like this is his first time ever asking someone on a date. He may look manly and bold, but Howon's only human. And what can he do when someone _so flawless_ is gracing him with their presence?

 

"I was really hoping you would ask me that.” Sungyeol all but gushes. “I would love to." He looks up with a blinding smile, brushing his red bangs to the side.

 

After exchanging numbers and details, Sungyeol leaves to return back to his ‘nagging’ boss and Howon heads back up to the station. Woohyun snickers at the dazed look on the younger's face.

 

"I take it you got his digits finally." There's no real question in his tone since the answer is so painfully obvious.

 

"And a date tomorrow night. A freaking date, Woohyun. I haven't been on a date in three years." Howon's dazed expression slowly morphs into one of realization and horror. "Oh no, man, what am I going to do? I don't know if I have suitable clothing or... I'm going to mess this up."

 

Woohyun lets out a hearty laugh. “Stop over thinking it man, you’re going to be fine. Look, do you want me come over to your place tomorrow and help? I can bring some of my best clothes and give you pointers.”

 

“You’d do that for me?” Howon asks, staring at Woohyun like he was his life support. The latter wraps his arm around Howon’s shoulders as they head to the dining table.

 

“Of course man. It’s interesting watching you be so awkwardly head over heels for this guy. Plus we really want you to be happy.” Dongwoo and Myungsoo look up from their breakfast sandwiches, interest peaked.

 

“I am not head over heels… I’ve only seen him twice and don’t know a lot about him.”

 

“That means nothing, my friend.” Dongwoo says, casually winking at Woohyun.

 

Woohyun goes all gooey and disgusting, throwing hearts at Dongwoo.

 

“You guys are sick.” Myungsoo proclaims.

  


-

  


“Holy shit, he looks so good.” Howon mumbles under his breath. He had just entered the little restaurant he and Sungyeol agreed on. From the stand at the front of the shop, he can see Sungyeol in a crisp white button down and his hair styled perfectly.

 

Woohyun had shoved Howon into a button up as well, one of Woohyun’s. It’s dark blue, a stark contrast against Sungyeol’s. Woohyun insisted that Howon put on BB cream and eyeliner, much against the younger male’s pleasure. But Woohyun is the one with a solid relationship and Howon is the one with a cat.

 

“How many?” Asks the waitress as she arrives at the podium.

 

“Uh, someone’s waiting for me actually. Lee Sungyeol.” Howon shifts awkwardly. Okay, so he’s not exactly a social butterfly. Whenever he goes out with the guys, they compensate for what his social skills lack. This is certainly going to be an awkward night for him. He hopes and prays Sungyeol will not find him boring.

 

“Oh, yes, Lee Howon, right? This way.” She says, receiving a few nods from Howon as his choice of response. She motions for Howon to follow and so he does, straightening up and looking as stoic and manly as he can.

 

Sungyeol glances at them only to look back up with a renewed sparkle in his eyes. He smiles widely and gives Howon a cute little wave. “Hey there stranger.” Howon’s stomach does somersaults as he takes his seat.

 

“Hi, Sungyeol. Uh, I’ll just take a water, please.” Howon requests from the waitress. Once she’s gone, he turns his attention to the smiley Sungyeol. He would be great friends with Dongwoo. “How was your day?” He asks prior to attempting to clear the awkward from his voice (it fails).

 

“Great actually, Fridays and Saturdays are my days off, so I spent it doing my shopping and watching television. How was yours?” Sungyeol sips at his tea.

 

Trying to not stare so blatantly as those thick pink lips, Howon glances out the window before looking back into Sungyeol’s eyes. “It was nice. My day off as well. Cleaned up around my house. Nothing too exciting, though.”

 

“Well, it’s gotta be done, right? And now you can relax. And eat.” Sungyeol picks up his menu and rakes his eyes down the list of items.

 

 _Relax, sure. How can I relax when I’m trying to impress you yet you don’t have to do anything because you’re so damn stunning…_ Howon holds in his dreamy sigh with all of his might and looks down at his own menu instead.

 

After their food is ordered, Sungyeol decides they should play a game of twenty questions between them.

 

Sungyeol lives in an apartment. Has more than one favorite color. Owns a goldfish. Is clumsy and blames it on his height. His favorite animals are cats and dogs. He’s finishing up at a four year college, majoring in culinary arts and minoring in music.

 

Overall, Sungyeol is interesting and amazing and fills in the awkward gaps of silence that Howon leaves with funny stories from high school or at the coffee shop.

 

“Did you go to college?” Sungyeol asks as he cuts into his steak.

 

“I did. I got my associate’s degree in fire science. I was an emergency medical technician then for a few years before I made it to this squad.” Howon said, covering his mouth because the last thing he wants is to spit food onto his date’s face.

 

“What’s it like? Being a firefighter, I mean.” Sungyeol puts his fork down, finding the conversation more interesting than food. Howon follows suit.

 

“We get a 24 hour shift and a 48 hour break. During our shift, there’s a strict schedule we perform each time. If we finish up the routine checkups quickly enough and our commander allows it, we go out for breakfast. Between calls we go get groceries for the station. Each of us have chores. And between all of that, we get lessons every shift about new things. We never stop learning.” Howon takes a gulp of his water to show he’s finished.

 

Sungyeol, who had been intently listening to everything, nods with a fascinated look. “That sounds so cool. Never a dull job, though, huh?” He reveals another breath taking smile that leaves Howon speechless, opting for a nod instead.

 

“I wouldn’t make it as a firefighter. I’m really weak and can’t tolerate blood or stressful situations well. I’m more of a relaxed kind of guy.” Howon shrugs.

 

“I guess you have to be strong. Especially if you have to carry someone out of a burning building. That takes a lot of stamina. And yeah, it can get really stressful, but all of us are trained to be calm in all kinds of situations. It’s like an instinct to us now. Protect and put out.” Howon sputters to a stop after the last sentence. He hears the innuendo after it leaves his mouth. Either Sungyeol doesn’t notice or he’s too innocent, because he still sits there looking at Howon like he’s a superhero.

 

“I had respect for firefighters before, but now I’m blown out of the water. You’re really amazing.” Sungyeol looks at him with such an intensely sincere gaze that has a blush crawling up Howon’s neck and infiltrates his cheeks.

 

There’s a comfortable lull in their conversation before Sungyeol motions for the waitress to come back. He requests a box and Howon does the same.

 

“Since we’re downtown, would you care to walk around with me?” Sungyeol suggests and loyal puppy Howon nods without a bit of hesitation. “Great.”

 

Howon smiles absentmindedly as he takes his wallet out under the table, preparing money for the bill. When the waitress comes back, she leaves the boxes and bill. Howon immediately snatches up the tab, earning the cutest pout ever from Sungyeol.

 

“Really, Howon?”

 

“Yes, really. I am a gentleman, you know. I should treat my date well if I want more dates. And I really do.” Howon mumbles before his mind stops his lips. He messed up by blurting something like that on the first date. Way to go Howon. He really needs to work on thinking before speaking.

 

But Sungyeol is blushing and gnawing on his bottom lip and Howon just wants to kiss him so bad it scares him.

 

“I do, too.”

 

Howon stares at him, a shy smile forming.

 

“Let’s...go.” Sungyeol stutters, standing up and grabbing their bag of boxed food. Howon grins so wide his cheeks hurt as he stands up and follows the younger male out of the restaurant.

 

Along their leisurely stroll down the street, they talk about things they see in the windows of shops, joke around, and Sungyeol tells him more stories about Sunggyu and his love for beanies. Howon can barely tear his eyes away from Sungyeol, though. Something about him, makes Howon feel like he’s back in high school. Like he’s looking at his first love. Perhaps that’s why Howon feels like he doesn’t know what to do. Where should he look? What should he say? What should he do?

 

Howon decides he’ll be bold for once. He fights fires, so he should be able to at least make an advance on someone he likes. He glances down at Sungyeol’s free hand, dangling by his thigh, and Howon knows what he’ll do.

 

He steps closer to Sungyeol who is chatting away about his tendency to ripe tags off of his clothes. Doing so causes their hands to bump together and, before Sungyeol can move his hand away and before Howon chickens out, he catches it in his own, lacing their fingers together. Sungyeol doesn’t look at him, but his talking has stopped abruptly and somehow Howon knows he’s smiling.

 

The night carries on as they walk hand in hand through the well lit streets of downtown. Somewhere along the line, two hours pass, but neither of them notice. Sungyeol is a great conversationalist and Howon is a patient listener. But, as it is, both must return to their respective homes for the night. So Howon walks Sungyeol to his car for the end of their date.

 

Sungyeol leans against the car door, looking at Howon. The latter smiles softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top of Sungyeol’s hand.

 

“So this is goodnight.” Sungyeol whispers.

 

“It is.” Howon answers the nonexistent question. They stand for a moment longer before another rush of boldness soars through Howon’s veins. It was all coming back to him, _how to date someone._ He brings his hand up to Sungyeol’s cheek, inching his face closer until Sungyeol closes the remaining distance.

 

It’s a simple and chaste goodnight kiss, a press of the lips. But it’s more than enough. Sungyeol exhales with a smile as Howon takes a step back.

 

“Goodnight, Howon.”

 

“Sleep well, Sungyeol.”

  


-

  


“You guys kissed? Hell yeah!” Dongwoo yells, grabbing a celebratory handful of Woohyun’s ass.

 

“Damn it, Dongwoo, watch it!” Woohyun yelps, rubbing his sore butt cheek. Myungsoo grabs ahold of Howon in a headlock, ruffling his hair.

 

“Proud of you, Hoho. You have affectionate feelings for something other than your cat.” Howon grunts and easily gets out of Myungsoo’s hold.

 

“Oh my god, we’re gonna order from them for lunch today, alright? I want to congratulate him.” Dongwoo sings as he skips towards the phone line.

 

“But we aren’t officially an item, we’re just dating. I only pecked him goodnight.” Howon groans. It’s useless with Dongwoo. Once he gets wound up, there’s no way to unwind him (unless there is a call out, but that could take hours). Well, frankly, it’s useless with all three of these idiots.

 

“Okay then, let’s get to work on washing the trucks though. The last group didn’t get the chance to do it, so it’s our job now.” Woohyun informs, opening the garage door to let in the breeze of summer air.

 

Howon starts to unreel the line of hose while Myungsoo busies himself with finding the necessary cleaning supplies for the four of them.

 

“Hey guys, Sungyeol said it’ll be a little bit before he can get to us. They’re a bit busy. He’s training a new kid named Sungjong or something Sungjie like that.” Dongwoo shrugs as he enters the garage, promptly stripping his shirt off.

 

The others happily follow suit, because, hey, they were going to get wet no matter what they did, so why bother with wearing a shirt?

 

As they scrub the grim and mud off of the first truck, several cars honk at them while passing by. Myungsoo shakes his head while Woohyun proudly flexes. Howon gets sprayed with the hose by Dongwoo because he was too busy staring at Woohyun to pay attention to anything else. They’re all soaked by the time they finish drying off the first truck and move to the next one.

 

“Oh hey, Sungyeol, glad you could make it.” Myungsoo says casually, dashing soap onto the second truck. Dongwoo runs past Howon and Woohyun to crash into the unsuspecting waiter.

 

“Congratulations, Sungyeol! You two are so cute together. I heard you guys kissed. Oh my god, you broke through the stone hard shell called Lee Howon. I’m so proud of you.” Dongwoo gushes, earning a glare from Howon.

 

Sungyeol laughs, eyes shifting to Howon before his smile falls. Howon is walking over when he notices Sungyeol is biting his lip and his eyes are practically eating up Howon’s torso. Howon feels a bit self conscious, but he remains bared to Sungyeol out of pride. Woohyun’s always told the guys to flaunt what working out has given them.

 

“Uh, um, hi abs, I mean, Howon. Hi, Howon.” Sungyeol stumbles over his tongue, finally tearing his eyes away from Howon’s torso.

 

“Hey, Sungyeol.” Howon is about to ask how he’s been, but Woohyun is cutting him off with money and hungry hands. Sungyeol is flushing bright red from all of the bared muscular skin around him (particularly Howon’s).

 

“Okay now guys, lets go over there and eat. We need to give the alone time.” Dongwoo claps his hands and shoos the others over to the flagpole in the middle of the yard. Howon groans out his frustrations. He’s totally considering transferring to a different squad.

 

“Again, I am so, so sorry for them.” Howon grumbles, raking a hand through his damp hair. Sungyeol inhales loudly and he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

“It’s a bit hot out here, huh?” Sungyeol huffs, fanning his face and neck. Howon laughs and drags a wet finger across Sungyeol’s cheek.

 

“You’re talking to a firefighter. I like the heat.” Sungyeol blushes even more.

 

“Right, duh.” Howon laughs more because what the heck this guy is so cute.

 

“You should probably get back if you guys are busy.” Howon shifts closer to Sungyeol.

 

“Well, it’s a hassle to train someone. I actually brought him with.” Sungyeol turns and points to his car. Howon waves at a boy in the passenger’s seat. The boy has his mouth wide open as he meekly returns the wave. “I think he’s star struck.” Sungyeol chuckles, turning back to Howon.

 

“Mm, I’m used to that. I’m a superhero.” Howon grins, finding it easier to talk to Sungyeol today, even as their kiss replays through his mind and his lips tingle (and his abs twitch at every move he makes).

 

“Will you save me when I need to be rescued?” Sungyeol challenges.

 

“Of course. But I don’t know if I can rescue you from Sunggyu.” Sungyeol laughs and nods, finally giving in. He steps forward and kisses Howon’s lips. Howon, completely caught off guard, steadies himself by holding onto Sungyeol’s waist. He loses himself in the kiss quickly, finding a rhythm to match with Sungyeol’s lips.

 

Cat calls and whoops force them apart. Howon decides he’ll deal with those morons later because Sungyeol’s lips are red and he’s blushing and he’s eyelids look so heavy and-

 

“It is a bit hot out today, isn’t it?” Howon breathes out. Sungyeol makes a noise of agreement. “I’ll call you later when we aren’t busy.” Sungyeol nods and takes a step down the driveway.

 

“Be safe.”

 

“Have a nice day.” Howon smiles as Sungyeol gets into his car. He sees the boy frantically talking about something while Sungyeol ignores him and waves at Howon with a shy smile one more time.

  


-

  


“Hello?” Howon answers groggily, clearing the sleep from his throat. He glances at his clock on the desk across his room, _1:48 in the morning._

 

“Wait, slow down, what’s wrong?” Howon sits up in bed, reaching over to switch his lamp on. He blinks at the harsh light flooding his room.

 

“What? Okay, okay, calm down, it’s okay. I’m going to text you my address and I want the policeman to drive you here. No, I’m serious. No, you’re not going to go to jail. No, you’re not bothering me. Yes, okay, I’m going to hang up and text you now, okay? I’ll be here when you get here. Okay, see you in a bit.” Howon hung up the phone and quickly punched the message in.

 

He runs his hands down his face before scurrying out of his bed. He flips on the light to his porch before busying himself with tidying up the rooms. His cat wakes up from her perch and happily follows him around.

 

“Ah, what am I going to do?” He asks the cat quietly. “It’s terrible. Should I make soup? I don’t have a spare bedroom either… Looks like I’m on the couch with you tonight.” Howon scratches her ears and gets a yeowl in response.

 

Howon seats himself on the couch, staring out his front door until he hears the scrub of tires pulling into his driveway. He jumps off the couch and is out the door in seconds.

 

“Are you okay?” Howon asks, desperately trying to hide all the worry he’s plagued with. Sungyeol thanks the officer before turning to Howon. His hair is messy and sooty and his face has more traces of soot and he’s holding a glass bowl with a little water and a fish and yet _he still smiles._

 

“I’m fine. The firefighters got there in time. They even saved my goldfish. The nice lady across the street from the apartment complex that sometimes makes me cookies called it in, saying my blinds were on fire and she knew I was asleep.”

 

Howon pulls Sungyeol into an awkward hug around the fishbowl before pulling away and steering him into the house. Howon fills the bowl with more water to Sungyeol’s wishes and places it high enough so the cat can’t get to it. He turns back to Sungyeol who is looking around the living room and kitchen area.

 

“What happened?” Howon asks.

 

“They told me it was an electrical fire. I had my fan and laptop charger plugged up to had outlet. I carelessly threw my slippers on top of the plugs and it started the fire.” Sungyeol sighs and Howon’s heart breaks a little more. He’s seen what fire victims go through, all of the trauma and damage it causes. But this is the first time it’s happened to someone he knows.

 

“Can I take a shower, please? I don’t like the smell of ashes and soot.” Sungyeol looks down at his dirty clothes.

 

“Of course, I’ll find you some clothes.” Howon takes Sungyeol’s hand and leads him to his bedroom. Howon rummages through his clothes to find sweats and a shirt. He turns around to see Sungyeol smiling at the receipt on Howon’s desk. Howon really wishes he had remembered to hide that.

 

“Here you go. There’s towels in the closet and you can just use my soaps. Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Howon asks, rubbing a concerning hand up and down Sungyeol’s arm. The latter shakes his head and he heads off to the bathroom Howon had pointed out to him.

 

As Sungyeol is in the shower, Howon finds some blankets and pillows for the couch and sets up a makeshift bed. He looks up at the fishbowl on top of his fridge and smiles. A piece of Sungyeol in his house. But then his smile fades because he remembers that’s all Sungyeol has left.

 

 _He’ll need clothes and does he have insurance?_ Howon chews nervously on his lip, because if he doesn’t then Sungyeol’s in a lot more trouble. But Howon is willing to be there every step of the way for him.

 

As Howon is lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice Sungyeol joining him on his couch. It’s only when arms circle his shoulders and wet hair tickles his cheek does he realize. He looks over and sees Sungyeol’s smile, small and insincere, full of worry.

 

“Howon, thank you for everything. I’m really sorry and-”

 

“Stop, Sungyeol. I don’t want you to worry about anything, alright? I know we aren’t officially together or anything, but I just want to do everything for you and I don’t want you to worry at all. We’ll go shopping tomorrow, it’s Saturday, your day off right? Well, we’ll get you clothes and fish food, too.” Howon swipes away a drop of water from Sungyeol’s forehead.

 

The waiter looks at him for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you, so much.” He mumbles against those pink lips. Howon hums in acknowledgement but pulls away from Sungyeol.

 

“You’re tired, you can use my bed. I’ll use the couch for tonight, but I think Woohyun has an inflatable mattress I can borrow.”

 

“No, please, let me take the couch.” Howon firmly shook his head.

 

“No. Go on. Go get some sleep.” Sungyeol sighs and gets up. “Goodnight, Sungyeol.”

 

“Goodnight, Howon.”

 

Howon finally settles under the blankets and the cat settles on top of his chest comfortably. He can’t sleep anymore though. Not with Sungyeol’s worried eyes flashing in the darkness. He sighs, chewing on his bottom lip until it’s raw and he can’t keep his eyes open any longer.

  
  


-

  


“That’s way too expensive.” Sungyeol mumbles to himself, setting down a fancy laptop. _Looks like I’ll have to go super cheap_ , he thinks, trailing his fingers over a chunky laptop. He had forced Howon to stay in the car for fear of him insisting he purchase the most expensive laptop for Sungyeol.

 

As Sungyeol purchases the new laptop, his heart flutters over the reminder of how great this man is. Sungyeol had truly found a gem in a pile of rubble. Or in his case, the pile of ashes that once was his apartment.

 

Howon looks up from his phone and smiles when Sungyeol climbs into the car.

 

“I’m so fancy.” Sungyeol declares, showing Howon the box with the picture of his new awkward laptop on it. Howon frowns and opens his mouth, but closes it when he sees Sungyeol’s pointed look.

 

“So, clothes next?” Howon asks as he turns the engine on.

 

“Yes and then a dollar store so that I can purchase necessary toiletries to use while I stay at your place.” Sungyeol sighs, staring at the bills in his wallet.

 

“Don’t worry about that stuff, I can get it for you.”

 

“No, Howon, I can’t ask for anything more from you.” Sungyeol huffs, closing his poor wallet. Howon scoffs.

 

“Of course you can. And even if you don’t I’ll still do it. It’s only natural. The person I care about is going through a really difficult time right now, the last thing you need is a completely empty wallet. You should be happy I’m not offering to buy all of your clothes. Now, go shop for some clothes. I’m going to pull into that grocery store right there and buy the rest of your things.” Howon ordered, taking in a breath as he stopped the car in front of a small store.

 

Sungyeol looked at him with a tiny pout that was only answered with a quick kiss.

 

“Stubborn.” Sungyeol mumbled, clambering out of the car. Howon laughed and shook his head.

 

“One of my many endearing qualities.”

  
  


-

  


“I have to go in for my shift tomorrow morning. I won’t be back until the next morning.” Howon says that night as they eat pizza on the couch, some comedy show playing on the television in front of them.

 

“I called Sunggyu and asked to double my hours. I’ll be working all day every day.” Sungyeol sighs, taking a rather large bite of his slice. Howon rests a hand on Sungyeol’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll get back on your feet soon, don’t worry too much. And if you get tired, ask for a day off. Don’t add to your stress.”

 

Sungyeol looks at Howon, opening his mouth to probably say something about being a leech in Howon’s life. But the latter is smiling and Sungyeol feels sort of stunned, letting Howon wipe a grease smudge from the bow of his upper lip.

 

“You can stay here as long as you want.” And Howon means every word, every letter that sentence is composed of.

  


-

  


“Hey, I heard about what happened. Is Sungyeol alright? I went out and bought him some stuff that should help. I don’t know exactly what he needed but you know…” Dongwoo gushes as soon as Howon gets out of his car.

 

He’s given a gift basket with cookies and toothpaste and a blanket and other weird items Dongwoo probably picked up from inside his room. He thanks Dongwoo, setting it in the back seat of his car.

 

“He’s fine. I’ve got him staying at my house for right now until he can get a new apartment. He keeps thinking he’s a burden to me, but that’s a joke.” Howon shakes his head, walking up to the station with Dongwoo.

 

“It’s the exact opposite, huh? Why don’t you just ask him to move in? Permanently.” Dongwoo offers, pressing the keys to open the garage doors. Howon sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t want him to freak out. I mean, our relationship is just beginning, you know? It hasn’t been that long and suddenly I’m asking him to move in with me?” Howon nods at Myungsoo who is coming up the driveway.

 

“I would agree with you, but this situation is different. He has no where to go and he wouldn’t have to worry as much if his handsome boyfriend lets him live with him.” Woohyun offers from between two firetrucks.

 

“I see your point. I suppose I can ask him tomorrow. Let him think about it.”

 

Myungsoo grunts in agreement. “At least let him know he has the option.”

 

Howon head is full of thoughts as he mulls over the idea, his hands automatically working as he checks over equipment.

 

“Okay boys, we need to go grocery shopping this morning.”

  
  


-

  


Howon comes through the door with a large and noisy yawn. His cat is waiting for him at the door, copying his yawn. Howon reaches down only to stop.

 

“Bacon…” Howon mumbles as he blinks away sleep a little bit longer. He ambles into the kitchen to see Sungyeol filling two plates with breakfast foods.

 

Howon’s cheeks warm as he makes his way over to Sungyeol, slipping his arms around the thin waist. “I’m home.” He mutters, planting a kiss to Sungyeol’s neck.

 

“Hey you. How was work?” Sungyeol asks, leaning back against the strong build pressed to his back.

 

“Busy. Why do people think it’s a good idea to play with fire around alcohol? At midnight?” Howon groans before peeling away from Sungyeol to sit down at the table.

 

“I’ve got no clue, but I’m sorry you have to be the one to save them.” Sungyeol sets the food down.

 

“When do you go in today?” He munches on bacon, looking over at Sungyeol who is watching him.

 

“In about two hours.”

 

“Do you want to live with me?” Sungyeol blinks, eyebrows shooting up. “I mean, like, you know you have the option to just stay here if you want to. Only if you really want to. I wouldn’t mind if you lived with me, I really like you. But I know we just started going out and-”

 

And Sungyeol is kissing him because _Shut up Howon._

 

“Only if we get to share the bed.”

 


End file.
